Kitty Curiosity
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Peeking through Jade's stuff will mostly get you killed, but luckily Andre escapes death. Jade/Andre Fanfic. R&R please :D


A/N : It was a good idea in my head. And then I started writing. And everything went bad from there. Sorry if I made any stupid errors. I apologize in advance for them.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, not even the chair im sitting upon, or the keys I'm typing with. Nothing. I have nothing!

Andre sat bored in his chair as he waited for Jade to come out of the bathroom. They had been working on a song-writing assignment and finished quite quickly-or more-so gave up quite fast. Sitting in a dreary boring room didn't give them much inspiration other than the run of the mill angry death song that Andre automatically shut down much to Jade's dismay.

She always did those types of songs when she had independent projects and Andre didn't want to see their poor teacher squirm for two minutes and then faint like she did the last few times.

Even though Andre pulled together some half-assed song about winter fun that he knew nothing about, they were sure they'd need something else in order to get more than the Average C or C minus. Andre of course wasn't okay with the thought of getting a C, So he came up with a suggestion that they'd go somewhere that would give them SOMETHING to work with or at least an idea to start.

He had no clue what could be taking her so long since he had heard the toilet flush five minutes ago.

Getting up he stood by the door and called out "Hey, you okay?"

No reply.

"Hello?" He called again, a bit of worry washing over his features.

The worry changed to a quick burst of anxiety when she yelled

"What?! Can I GET A BIT OF DAMN PRIVACY!"

After the fast occurring anxiety disappeared just as rapidly he only shook his head "Just making sure you didn't die excuse my ethics!" He said half playfully.

"Yeah because bathrooms are sooooo dangerous" She replied.

"Well sometimes I have to make sure the toilet doesn't swallow Cat" Andre said truthfully shaking his head when he thought about his crazy redheaded friend.

"Oh so you've seen cat's kitty, hmm?" Jade assumed and Andre could easily visualize her eyebrows quirking and a suggestive smile playing over her face.

"No!" He yelled defensively. "Well just that once but she's a hoverer and she lost balance, the toilet was up because she didn't think to let it down and then.." He rambled on trying to justify himself a familiar sense of wonk nipping at him.

"CHILL." She cut him off. "And that sounds disgusting, did she wazz and then fall or..?"

"Lets not discuss that" Andre said in a rushed way. "Can you hurry up already?" He added, knowing it was a bad idea but wanting to get away from the topic of Cat and urine, two words that were never good together.

"Do NOT rush me Andre!" Jade barked a hint of annoyance in her tone, but she didn't take use of his last name and so Andre found no need in calming her down.

He left her be and began to scope the room for something to do. Lying on his bed was a black Ipod that did not belong to him. He recalled seeing Jade using it when she walked into the room after being let in by his mom at the beginning of the morning.

Curiosity took over him as he took the device and looked over her songs. He found five finger death punch songs, a couple of tracks by a band named sevendust and then he paused because the tune he saw before him shocked him...

Into laughter.

The thought of her jamming out to such a song sent him into a spiral of laughs so loud Jade came out with a "The fuck is your problem?"

"I don't.." Andre got out in-between laughs "Have"..."One"

"So laughing like a complete idiot for no reason, that's totally normal right?" Jade asked leaning against the wall with a roll of her eyes.

Andre only tried to stifle his outburst and eventually succeeded his back still turned towards her.

"Done spazzing?" She asked.

"Sure am" He said.

"Good, come on" Jade began her stride to the door.

"Okay, miss promiscuous" Andre cracked not able to help himself.

Her feet stopped moving. Silence, as she slowly turned on her heels, a dangerous look on her face. "WHAT. Did. You. Say?!" She dared, her eyes falling on her Ipod the moment after she did so.

"Oh nothing promiscuous girl" Andre replied, fear somewhere in him, but overshadowed by the hilarity he found in the situation.

"Give me that!" She screeched lunging towards him. He quickly forfeited the item with a chuckle. He opened his mouth to say something..

"Harris do NOT tease me" She cut him off.

"Hey hey" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Its nothing to be ashamed about. If you like provocative mainstream music then you go ahead and like it. But I have a question"

She shrugged his hand off but asked "And that is?" She looked half prepared to slaughter him at the next sound he made.

"May I have the honor of being your promiscuous boy?" Andre winked and began to wag his eyebrows.

She scoffed, then shrugged walking past him. His eyes followed her and then he got confused. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Plugging my Ipod into the speakers, doesn't take a genius to see that" Jade said.

"Well yeah but wh-" Before Andre could finish his sentence the sounds of Nelly Furtado filled the room-Nelly and Jade.

"Am I throwing you off?" She said in a voice sexy but girlier than her own.

"Uh.." Andre said as Timbaland said "Nope"

"Didn't think so"'Jade rolled her eyes and then made a coasting gesture.

Andre caught on and jumped in, in the middle of timbaland's sentence. "You don't have to play about the joke I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke".

Jade kept herself in character and held back a laugh because Andre did not pull off gangster well at all, and it was quite obvious he was trying to. "You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right You looking for her in the day time with the light. "

Andre realizing he was being outdid in what should be an even duet walked up to her as he spoke the next line swiftly " You might be the type if I play my cards right I'll find out by the end of the night".

" You expect me to just let you hit it But will you still respect me if you get it?" Jade got out before she began to laugh, the thought of Andre 'hitting' it was hilarious, looking at him now he had just about as much swag as Robbie.

Andre ran a hand up her side, wonk coming back to his brain as he somehow managed to use his vocal chord…god she looked so genuine and sweet when she laughed "All I can do is try give me one chance What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand"

His hand had found hers and he made sure to highlight the fact that she in fact wasn't married by rubbing her ring finger with his thumb. She rolled her eyes as she listened to him continue, a slow smile creeping its way to her face.

"I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent". Andre said while holding her hand close to his lips in order to kiss them after he finished in attempt of seduction-he was slowly becoming inattentive to the music but as Jade said something about "Running for a minute" while escaping his grasp, his immediate reaction was to follow her like a lost puppy.

"Promiscuous boy You already know That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?" Aware that he missed a line Jade turned towards him as she sang ,only to see a way abnormal look in his eye, it looked a bit kooky.

The way she raised her voice an octave gave Andre half of his sense back as he recognized what he was suppose to be doing "- hat I want And I got what you need " he blurted out trying to catch up.

"Promiscuous boy Let's get to the point, cause we're on a roll are you ready?" Jade emphasized the are you ready and he nodded slowly getting her in-lyric query a pathetically smitten grin across his mouth.

"Roses are red some diamonds are blue chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute" Jade quirked an eyebrow at him. So maybe he was swagless but then again the loserdom worked better on him. He was extremely cute…seriously look at that smile! Jade thought despite herself.

" Hey! I can't keep my mind off you where you at, do you mind if I come through?". Andre spoke, remembering a particular time when he couldn't stop thinking about Jade. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that that experience was going to happen again very soon.

"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?" Jade said, her voice wavering a bit. She was starting to feel a bit uneasy, those looks he was giving her...

"They call me Thomas, last... Crown Recognize game.. lay mine's down" Andre spoke, changing his face a bit to a more manly one, it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell Jade was getting uncomfortable, that didn't help his uninvited stuttering, however.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself, But if I get lonely Ima need your help, Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health" Jade's confidence decided to stay as she figured that moving away from his would ease the silly nerves she felt.

However Andre wasn't having that as he gently grabbed her by the waist "I want you on my team"

Escaping his grasp she turned her back on him as she said "So does everybody else"

"Baby, we can keep it on the low Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know" Andre talked to her backside, it sounded more like he was trying to legit trying to convince her now and a chill ran down Jade's back when he pressed against her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If you with it girl I know a place we can go"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Jade, again walked away, nerves at an all time high.

The chorus went on with her moving away while somehow managing to stay in sync with the music and Andre falling in and out of the groove as he kept trying to get closer.

As they recited "Don't be mad, don't get mean", repeatedly, Jade grew tired of moving around like a hyperactive child with ad/hd, but kept it up, because every time she glanced at him, her heart did that annoying thing that felt all to jittery and emotional.

"Wait" Andre stopped her with a simple hand gesture. "I don't mean no harm I can see you with my T-shirt on"

Jade only then realized their placement in the room, she was standing in front of the bed and his body was radiating heat onto her it was so close. She fell in the middle of her sentence her knees giving out as she said "I can see you with nothing on Feeling on me before you bring that on"

"Bring that on?"

"You know what I mean.." Jade said slowly, catiously, scooting back on the bed.

When Andre began to hover above her, a realization came over her that shit just got real. Her eyes were glued to all of him and she noticed his mouth moving, a feeling that could only be described as lust at her core.

For once, Andre had the upper hand, and she was stuttering over the words, only hearing tidbits of his speech. "I've got something that you gon' like"

_Oh I bet_, Jade thought to herself, sneaking a glance down, her eyes widened. _Well he's surely got a party going on down there_, Jade bit her lips in surprise and want. She didn't bother to say anything as she listened to him talk.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are I'm all alone and it's you that I want" Hesitantly, Jade ran a hand through his well-done hair.

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, You know what I want and I got what you need"

The last lines of the song slipped out of Jade's mouth without her brain consenting it to "Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same, So we don't gotta play games no more"

As the ending music played, Andre smirked and said "I'm glad"

Before Jade could ask 'What?' his lips were crashed onto hers and her question was answered as she pulled him closer, his freshly shaved stubble tickling her face and sending tingles throughout her body.

He pulled away for air and said "Hey, Jade, i have another question for you"

She licked her lips, looking half prepared to eat him alive.

and replied "And that is?"

"May your Promiscuous boy see _your_ kitty?" Andre winked and wagged his eyebrows.

Jade hungrily captured his lips, and Andre took that response to be a 'yes' as his hands slowly slipped under her shirt.

Promiscuity has never been more rewarding.

A/N : So, what did you think? Did it reek of stupidity? Or did you find it quite appealing? Jessica REALLY wants to know.

My name isn't Jessica.

But I'm sure A Jessica somewhere, in the big gigantic world wants to know, without knowing it herself.

So review for Jessica! C:


End file.
